His Double Goer
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: In which for some unexplainable reason, Tony turns into a teenager, wrecks havoc in a Midtown School of Science and Technology, and improves (read: destroys) his son- er, intern Peter's social and normal life. AKA where de-aged Tony looks like Peter and shenanigans ensue. (IronDad and SpiderSon)
1. The Curious Case of Be-- er...Tony Stark

_Language alert! Mild cursing in this chapter._

Tony Stark was a billionaire. He was a genius, a playboy, he was even a hero - he was everything anyone would want to be. One thing he wasn't however, was a teenager. Sure he passed that point in his life where he transitioned from a high-pitched talking toddler into a functional adult, but that was long ago. And last time he'd checked, time does not work backwards.

But this mirrored version of him tells him otherwise.

This phenomenon was something not even his genius mind could comprehend, well, it should not even need to be understood since such situation doesn't even exist in the first place.

But here he is, living, breathing, standing against the laws of time.

He runs a hand through his thick brown (for the sake of the story guys!) hair. It was that point in his life where he had still wanted to retain his soft locks. Only a short time he had to cut it before going back home for Christmas after years of studying abroad. And after that, he never did want to grow out his hair again.

He snaps back to reality focusing on the most important questions first. The Scientific Method, though he rarely uses it as he jumps straight on to the conclusion, seemed to be the most suiting process for his current predicament.

"Sir, there seems to be a significant change in your biological state. It is quite alarming."

"No shit,Sherlock. FRI, pull up the stats."

"All vital information except for one seems to be normal, sir." Normal? He was never normal. He's been pulled apart and pieced back so many times to be normal.

"You appear to be around 16 years old, sir."

"16?" He repeats. That's how old Peter is right now. So... he's a highschooler? Great. Just great.

The way this morning started wasn't too beautiful either.

Living in a hundred-floor tower has its perks. You are far from the bustling and noisy streets, but still get to enjoy the view on the whole city. Well, you would if you only pull the curtains up, or in billionaire Tony Stark's case, disable window blocks.

It was a good thing FRIDAY, his... great AI already did that for him.

"Mmmhhnnghhh... FRIDAY dim the lights!" Tony tossed and turned on his bed, smothering himself in the pillow and covers.

No response.

Damnit, he rarely gets enough sleep recently. Working on the Avenger's tech, upgrades on the baby spider's suit protocols...

"FRIDAY!"

He pokes his head out the covers, wincing as the bright sunlight and the echanting cityscape assaulted his eyeballs. Why wasn't FRIDAY listening to him? There was radio silence in her part, which was incredibly odd.

Tony groaned as he got out of bed, only to fall off and land on his butt. Mornings were bad, but never this terrible. What are great way to start the day off!

But something felt off. His room seemed a lot more... chilly than before, and... he actually felt lighter and more energized. Not something he would expect after going to bed at 5 am. Groaning as he stood up, streching himself to get rid of the... excess sleepiness. His chest felt strangely lighter. Alarmed, his hands flew to his chest.

There wasn't the familiar biting cold of metal. No revebreating pulse from the arc reactor. No signature blue hue. There wasn't even an arc reactor at all!

He runs towards the mirror. This isn't him at all. There wasn't a goatee, no graying hairs, no deathly tired look, no faint after effects of the palladium poisoning. A young teenager stood in front of him. The teenager who made headlines after graduating MIT.

The teenager, who'd soon learn to drink to fix the cracks in his persona.

"You seem to be in distress sir. Would you like me to call Miss Potts?"

"No!" Tony yelled a little too loudly. His throat and voice felt raspy, and sreaming "I'm just processing. I, how'd I turn into a Curious Case of Benjamin Button?" Tony groaned into his palm. "Wait no, don't answer that."

He sighed. "Where's Bruce?"

"Mr. Banner is currently on a, grocery run with Mr. Rogers. Mr. Barnes with them as well."

He can't bother them. Those three had a lot of catching up to do. Bruce was the only one he needed in the group anyways. He could wait... right? FRIDAY interrupts his musing.

"Sir, Mr. Barton and The Falcon would like to let you know that they are approaching the common room. It seems that they would like to show you something.

"Shit. FRIDAY, tell them I'm not here!" Tony practically screeched, wincing when his voice cracked. Do actually mean this body's not through puberty yet?!

He can't be seen like this. He's charming sure, but the teenage self-consciousness he never felt before came crushing down on him. And even if it hadn't, being around Barton is horrible. All the teasing and bugging... it was as if he didn't have a life of his own! Barton can be incredibly insistent.

"Mr. Barton and The Falcon says its an urgent matter about a bet. I seem to be on override, sir."

An urgent matter? About a bet?

"That isn't even an emergency!" Tony hissed.

"Just delay the elevators! Just until I get out of here!"

He had to think of something. Quick.

Tony ran across the room and to his wardrobe. His designer clothes, all his suits and pricey shirts. Damn, none of these will fit him! Not even the cat shirt Peter bought him. Peter... it wouldn't fit a highschooler. Unless...

Thank goodness the Spider-kid practically lived there. May had allowed him to stay over during Fridays or Saturdays to work on projects, with Sundays strictly their aunt-nephew bonding time. That being said, Tony opened the wardrobe.

A couple of science T-shirts, and a new pair of jeans he bought the kid a few weeks ago. He made a mental note to checkr on those, the kid needs new clothes. In the corner he sees Peter's pizza shirt when he first met him. He quickly grabs a navy blue 'Element of Suprise' shirt and a dark red jacket.

And would you look at that, a pair of sneakers that conviniently hadn't been worn yet. Jeez, that kid needs to know how to use the things he buys for him.

A quick glance at the mirror told him he looked decent. Grabbing a Starkphone and a backpack (Peter's yet again,) he scrambled into the common room. The common room had 2 elevators, both of which were the fastest way to the ground.

He'd have to use his private elevat--

DING!

The elevator right in front of him dings as two figures shuffle into the room. Dammit! He rushes to hide by the counter and wait for them to hopefully leave, otherwise, he'll be forced to take on drastic measures.

"Hey FRIDAY, where's Stark at?" Barton.

"Mr. Stark is currently at compound." FRIDAY didn't rat him out, which was a good thing. Smart AI. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Aww man, I wanted to show him something." He could hear Barton's whine echo throughout the place. He slumped at the chair, facing the ceiling. Sam took a seat next to him and frowned.

"You wanted to show him a 'Which Avenger Are You' quiz, Clint. It's not exactly an emergency." He sighed. "But it's kinda strange. He's usually at his lab at these hours."

"FRIDAY," Tony whispered, hoping the spy didn't hear him, "fake a mission 5 blocks from here. Activate protocol Escapist." Tony prayed the AI would listen to him. After a moment of silence FRIDAY announced the 'threat'.

"Oh sh-- that is bad. I'll go first. Suit up!" Clint jumped off the couch and ran off... wihtout using the vents this time. He rushed back to the elevator and it shot downwards. Why he always chose the narrow vents, Tony didn't know. Oh well. Tony came out of where he was hiding and walked towards his private elevator.

"Peter?"

Oh yeah... Sam was there too. Shit.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He heard footsteps, Sam's, headed towards him. No. No. No. No. No today.

"Uhhh..." Damn you elevator, move faster. It should've been there by now. Unless FRIDAY is conspiring against him again. The slow blinking of the elevator light confirmed his suspicions. I'm going to dismantle you little piece of--

"...Peter?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he violently flinched. It was that moment that the elevator (or FRIDAY) answered his prayers (oh...so FRIDAY did have mercy after all.) He made a mad dash to the elevator, his back turned from Sam as he stabbed the 1st floor button. Close. Close. Close. CLOSE QUICKER!

"Wait Pete--"

The elevator's doors closed off and descended as graceful as a landslide towards the ground.

\--er..." Sam was actually confused at his behavior. It was so... un-Peter-like. It was so not Peter. What just happened?

Inside the elevator, Tony actually felt sorry for Sam. But as he catches a glimpse of the tower's lobby, comes a bigger question/problem.

How does he get out of this unnoticed?

HEY! Red here, as you can see I'm starting a new fan fiction. Rest assured, I'm working on my other fic's chapter.


	2. I Need A Place To Crash

After 20 minutes, Tony Stark finally managed to get out of his tower undetected. (It was a lot of work, trust me.) His intricate plan involved a couple fake calls, a family emergency, a fake appointment, a pack of Doritos and a cleaner's cart. (Don't ask.)

Walking around in the bustling streets, watching the busy city all for the first time without being surrounded by hundreds of reporters. He almost forgot what it felt like. The times when he didn't have to hear the constant questions, the accusing remarks, the constant comparisons between him and his father, their legacies, their visions. Tony shook his head. It was probably better to focus on the current problem he has right now.

One disaster has been avoided, but now, Tony has to face another problem. He needs a place to crash while the Avenger's Tower is occupied. Pepper was off abroad on a meeting, and she lived at the tower. Rhodey? Nah, he's got his own family. He didn't have any other people to turn to. Unless...

10 minutes later, Tony found himself in front of Midtown School of Science and Technology, right here in the lovely Queens. What was he doing there? Well, he knew for a fact that it was around lunch time, and Peter's free period. Meaning he could bother the kid there. He could've texted, but he figured that the kid needed to see it with his own eyes. And hey, the kid was smart, maybe he could help him?

 _1 New Message from Mr. Stark_

 _hey underoos im in your school_

In Stark's defense, the library was pretty empty, from what he can see from the hallway, save from the 2 chess players by the small window. The bathroom was... awkward, and there were a lot of people lining up there.

Peter jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Aunt May doesn't usually text him during school hours. His eyes widened when he saw the name.

 _1 New Message from Mr. Stark_

 _hey underoos im in your school_

"Dude, and you were like whooshh! Like... you were really awesome man..." He could hear Ned's rambling across his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah... cool." Peter spoke absentmindedly.

"Peter, what gives?"

He puts the phone up to Ned's face. Ned's brow knits in confusion, until realization dawns on him and his jaw drops to the floor. "DUDE! TONY STARK JUST TEXTED YOU!" He whisper-yelled. Peter shushed him.

"I know right! He never texts me. Not even Happy does!"

"Dude... wait, who's Happy?"

"Yeah, yeah, his driver." Peter brushed it off as he typed his reply.

"Dude. What even is your life? You get THE Tony Stark's driver?!"

 _1 New Message from Spider-Baby_

 _mr stark why are you here?!_

"Dude. That sounded rude." Ned whispered, clearly intrigued.

"I know. I probably should've worded that better..." Peter grumbled.

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

meet me at the library. alone

 _1 New Message from Spider-Baby_

 _Skjvkkkmbalapjdke_

Peter's head snaps up, surprising Ned.

"Mr. Stark wants meet me at the library." He breathes out.

"Awesome... is it another mission?" Ned bounces in excitement.

"I don't know..." Peter shrugged as he fixed his backpack against his back. He heaves a relieved sigh when he feels the suit move inside it. "But I'll go check."

"Can I come with?" Ned whispers.

"He wants me to go alone though..."

"Ok! Tell me all about it ok!" Ned yells from across the hallway.

Tony smiles just a little as he tucks the Starkphone in his pocket. He's never worn these type of jeans before (they were cheap but very comfty.) The backpack's contents rattle inside as he makes his way towards the library.

Tony grimaces at what he sees in the hallways.

The hallways were packed with students everywhere! It's a wonder how they get to where they should be. It stinks of teens all over the place. The cafeteria is so much worse. He didn't enter, since that was a death trap, but he could see the raging teens screaming all over the place. Was highschool really this bad?

Thank goodness he graduated early.

Now, where again was the lib-

"Watch where you're going!"

"Well... if it isn't _Puny Parker_." _What?_

" _Excuse me_?" _Parker? Puny?_

"What? Did you forget about me over the weekend you little $%?"

"Whoa there, hold it just a second." Tony raises his hands in front of him, creating a distance between him and the stranger. Seeing the stranger back off, he crosses his arms. "I don't know who you are, but I don't think you should talk to someone like that." He finishes the sentence with the added snark.

Flash takes a quick sweep of his surroundings and growls. "What did you just say to me Parker?" He turns red.

"Nope! I'm not gonna repeat that if you're too dumb to understand. I've got places to be. Tata! Bye." And he walks off.

 _"Hey Pen-"_

 _"Hey, stop it Flash! I don't think that's him."_

 _Him?_

 _1 New Message from Spider-Baby_

 _mr stark im here where are you?_

He opens the doors of the library, earning odd looks from the two. He rolls his eyes at them and starts looking for Peter. He finds him eyeing the table and the 5th row of bookshelves. Peter frowns and checks his phone.

"Peter." Tony whispers. Peter tenses up and pockets his phone.

"Mr. Stark! I'm sorry I didn't see you-" Peter's eyes widen. "Mr. Stark?"

Tony forces a charming smile, but it looked more of a charming grimace. Eh, same difference. Peter stopped gawking and finally formed coherent sentences. Ah, language, isn't it beautiful?

"Wha-wha- what are you doing here Mr. Stark? And... why do you, look like that?!"

"Keep your voice down kid, this is already weird enough as it gets."

Peter pouted, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Y-you... you... you kind of look like me Mr. Stark." Peter whispered. Ok, the clothes and his back being turned is one thing, but this is next level.

"Come on, do I seriously look like you that much? If anything, you look like me. This kind of good looks is my trademark kiddo." Tony flashed a real smile this time.

"Ok kid," Tony began and Peter gulped, nodding at every point Tony made, "we're going to have to keep this under wraps Underoos."

"But why come to me Mr. Stark? I'm not sure if I'll be of any help..."

"Kid, I can't really stay in the tower while I'm like this. I'll never hear the end of it. I need a place to 'crash' until this is over, and well kid, you're the only one I've got."

"Uh Mr. Stark? Why didn't you just tell me over on the phone? Or like, just text like earlier?"

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark. I don't prawl aimlessly out on the streets like a lost dog. Your school is the only place I wouldn't be too suspicious if I stayed. Also, Elsa, Anna, and Marshmallow are on a grocery run."

"Mr. Stark, did you just reference Frozen?"

Tony deadpanned.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Peter muttered, backing off to a shelf. Tony sighed. Peter pouted for a second, a thought coming to him. He looked like he was debating it for a quick second before turning to him awkwardly.

"Have you had lunch yet Mr. Stark?"

"Gosh, kid, no. I honestly was too busy escaping my own building to think of that."

"Right..." Peter mumbled, "and you rarely eat when you're in your lab..."

"Kid, no. I'm not eating your gross cafeteria food. It's bad for my image. Plus, that is a place full of wild beasts." Tony sounded playful however. Peter chuckled, 'Darn,' Tony thought, his kid was so adorable.

"We've got our own table Mr. Stark. It's just me and Ned. And MJ, but we don't talk too much." Tony blinked at that.

"You've got your own table? Great. I don't have to worry much on the 'crowded' side of things." Tony chuckled as his placed his hands inside his pockets, grinning all the way.

They started walking towards the exit when Peter turns to him with a great sense of urgency (maybe it was panic but who knows) and started at him dead in the eye. "Mr. Stark? What do we tell Ned?"

"Nothing."

At least not yet.

 _Whew. The next chapter (Ch. 3) is finished! I'll be posting it soon. Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much these mean to me._


	3. Well, It's Nice To Meet You

The cafeteria was crowded, but apparently, everyone was too hungry to notice the arrival of the dopplegangers. As soon as Peter got his and Tony's fill, they started to head towards the back. Tony only watched everything unfold.

Students were running around, chasing each other. He didn't have super hearing, but the insults wouldn't just fly by anyone's ear. The clashing of plates, the clattering of trays on the tables, the cafeteria looked just like what Tony had expected. Crowed. Compact. Noisy. As a matter of fact,

it was too noisy.

Peter.

Tony's head snaps to Peter, his voice laced with concern. "It's loud in here kid, you alright?" His hyper senses would be going crazy by now, right?

Peter's eyes widen as he stumbled over his words. "W-what? N-no Mr. Stark, I mean, it's fine. Really. I-I'm used to it." Peter fidgets with his tray. Tony makes a mental note about his senses, (maybe make some earplugs and/or glasses?) and another to talk about that Flash kid. As much as he wanted to talk about it, now was probably not the time.

Peter pauses and scans the crowd, looking for something. His face lights up when he sees the farthest table where they usually sit. There was a kid sitting there, happily munching on his sandwich. Continuing the long chain of empty tables, in the far end, there was a girl sitting there all alone minding her own business. Hm.

Peter taps his shoulder as he walks over to sit in front of him. "Hey, man."

"Peter! How'd it go? What was it about?" Peter pauses in his movements.

"Uh..." Just then, Tony pops up beside Peter. And Ned's jaw drops to the floor. Again. Figuratively of course. Tony winced, he's seen this kid before, on Peter's suit logs.

"Uh, I think you're going to need to get that checked." Tony made gestures to his jaw. Ned's hands flew to his face. He pointed a shaky finger between Tony and Peter.

"You look like him." Ned said dumbly.

"Yeah, yeah, we've already got that established, thank you." Tony scoffed, taking a seat next to Peter.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"What? I don't! He's not my- we're not-" Peter proceeded with absurd gestures between them.

"I'm going to stop you right there, " Tony intervened for Peter, who was trying to calm himself down. Ned swallowed and reached out a hand, his voice gave all indications that he was still processing what's infront of him.

"I'm... I'm Ned." His face was still stuck as bewildered, amazed, shocked, and dumbfounded. Tony automatically reached out to shake it,

"Tony-" before he realized he can't introduce himself as THE Tony Stark. "Tony Edwards." He flashed a grin. Ned went on full fan-boy mode.

"You even have the same smile! Well, not the same, but close enough." Ned yelped. Tony just sighed and Peter looked embarrased. Tony stared at the two teens' proportions. Somehow, Peter had managed to go unnoticed with the pile he had in front of him. His large appetite, even larger than Ned's had to be constantly replenished.

"You should probably eat that now." Tony pointed at the pile.

"Uh... right! Umm..." Peter scrambled over his tray, quickly picking up a plate and setting it aside for Tony. "Here,"

Tony stared at the meal. It's been a long time since he had cafeteria food. His youth, more specifically his school days, were snatched away from him too soon as he climbed higher and higher to the top.

Wow, is he really getting all sentimental over cafeteria food?

This must be worse than he thought.

Tony and Peter spent the latter's free period in the library. The 2 chess players were long gone, so they almost had it all to themselves, but they had to keep their voice down. Peter had his head bowed and spoke so near to the book, you'd think he was talking to the book itself. Tony's position was much more relaxed. He had a book in front of him, well, it would be if he faced front along with the chair, but he was simply turned and facing Peter with his elbow placed on the table.

They spent all of their time on theorizing, and Peter was unsurprisingly the most ecstatic and enthusiastic of the two. Not that he took delight in Tony's situation, but rather at the fact that he can help his long-time idol but also freely come up with freakish theories (except anything that came close to his theory-that-shall-not-be-named)

The bell rings, telling him that it was time for class. Peter takes a quick glance at his watch to determine what his subject was.

"Shoot. I've got Algebra next, Mr. Stark, uh... Tony... Mr. Edwards?"

"Kid, Tony's fine." He sighed. "I've told you, it's Tony. Stop calling me Mr. Stark, Pete." Tony held the library door open. "Come on, let's get you to class."

In his few hours of youth, Tony ended up knowing a few things about Peter. His friend, Fred, was a much bigger Avengers fanboy that Peter claimed. Peter likes cheeseburgers and pineapple pizza. How their conversation ended up from theories to food preferences, Tony did not know, but he wasn't complaining. The kid had his way with his rants and also, people. It was hard not to love the kid.

Soon, Tony found himself in front of Peter's door. Most of the people in the halls were already too much in a rush to notice him, and almost all of Peter's classmates were already inside. Peter turns to him one more time.

"Mr. Stark, where are you going while I'm in class?"

Mr. Stark, again.

"I'd probably stay in the library and hide there, play around for a bit." Well, there were a few e-mails from Pepper he had to address. He never liked reading them, and since he passed on the ownership to Pepper, why would he need to anyway? Still, she comes to him and leaves to him the biggest decisions. It was a Stark's legacy after all.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark, I've got this test and I really couldn't miss it so I-"

"That's not the point kid. Go focus on your exam, test, lab, whatever. I can take care of myself." Tony reassured. He shakes his shoulder and pats his back, just like he always does. "Now go ace that test."

Peter felt his chest fill with warmth. He enters the classroom and sits right beside Ned, muttering a small 'hey'. Tony didn't bother to hide his smile as he saw Peter walk off. The kid was really special. Somehow, he managed to get a place in Tony's heart, which he had rarely opened. He can make him show his soft side, a side that was reserved to his closest friends.

Now, back to the library he goes. He's been in and out of that place for 3 times already. Unfortunately, that was the only isolated and least populated place in the school. Maybe he could try looking for somewhere else-

"Mr. Parker!" The quick stride towards his direction made Tont stop in his tracks and turn. According to his database on Midtown (he only ever bothered with the faculty), this man was... the principal. Mor...drid? Mordor? Montecristo?

The man walks up to him and gives a... horrible excuse of a sarcastic smile.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Mr. Parker. It seems my lecture at the office does not work. Let's get you back to class shall we?" Wait-wait-wait- the Principal Mortgage... man drags him the opposite direction.

"What?" Tony's expression does not make the man stop in dragging him back to the hall he just exited.

"Don't give me that, 'what?' Mr. Parker. Do you still believe you're beyond highschool now?" The man pauses in his speech, his motion. "You're smart, Mr. Parker, but you still have to take this class."

"Wait- Let me explain-" Tony didn't like where this... he was going.

"I've got your schedule memorized Mr. Parker. No cutting classes this time." Principal Momo stops in front of Peter's door. Oh no. Oh heck no.

"Wait- I'm not-"

The door to the classroom opens.

Peter, of course, is the first to notice. His spider-sense was screaming danger all over the place. But he doesn't look up. This was an Algebra test, and he didn't want to be accused for cheating. Not hat he need to but... still. That is until the room is silenced after a series of gasps and everyone looks towards the door.

Shuffling through the door and pulled infront of the door is his mentor, the one and only Mr. Stark. His current dopplegänger. Did he say he was going to the library? WAIT-

"Mr. Parker here is cutting classes, please do-" Only then did Principal Morita notice his existence.

"Mr... Parker is present," Peter's attending teacher spoke carefully, and Principal Morita seems lost.

The chairs creak as everyone crank their heads between Peter and his dopplegänger.

It was at this moment Tony knew... he fucked up.


	4. Yeah T-That's Me

That... this... this did not just happen. No way. Peter believed it wasn't real. Well, he'd like to, but unfortunately for him, it's not. Noooooooooooo. Peter wanted to grip his hair in a panic. And second hand embarassment. Scratch that, it wasn't secondhand, it was firsthand and level 50 of embarassment. Oh gosh, they're not going to arrest Tony are they?!

Peter stared at Tony with the sorry-est and most hopeful look on his face. Tony had that nervous tick of his (nope author's not gonna say it because its max cute) that told him shit was going down.

Shit.

Oh for goodness' sake.

Peter felt like crying, his Algebra test long forgotten.

Tony saw Peter look at him with guilty, pained, puppy eyes.

Tony. Anthony Edward Stark. Tony, for short, has having a hard time on coming up with a plan to not get suspended af. He didn't want a record, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D. having a close eye on things like this. Tony Edwards was a fake teenager, he doesn't exist. And if that doesn't lead people to put two and two together then surely his fake name would get him caught.

How to get out of this... how to get out of this...

Tony involuntarily settled for awkwardness.

"Uh..." Great job Stark! Now say something. "I'm not really supposed to be here..." He looked absolutely sheepish as he turned to the principal. The principal picked up his jaw from the floor. He looked alarmed.

Here goes nothing.

He's going to bullshit his way through.

"Sorry, I was supposed to meet up with my uncle here...?" Sneak... well... 10. Tony realized the loophole. People have seen him around lunch and free period. Gosh danggit. He can't really say he's lost if he stayed too long. "We just moved back. I was supposed to enroll today."

Tony mentally slapped himself.

Well done, Tony, you sealed your fate.

Maybe he could ask Aunt May to stand for him? But Ned already knows him, and they're not really related. And she would most definitely freak out if she sees double Peters. And surely-

"Wait, wasn't he at lunch today?"

Oh please no.

"You sure it wasn't Peni- Peter?"

"He sat with them. I didn't really notice until now... I remember his shirt..."

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Even the lunch girl looked at them with piqued interest. Tony took a quick breath and shrugged, his head tiltled. "Well, someone was kind enough to show me around."

...

. . .

... Silence~~~

. . .

If I turn back and answer the Algebra questions now... would all this disappear? It will... right?

Tony, goodness, you're gonna die.

...

* * *

Peter was going to melt.

* * *

1 Message from Mr. Stark  
pete should i get happy to pose as relative for me?

1 Message from Mr. Stark  
im thinking rhodey, but hes pretty famous

1 Message from Spider-Baby  
oh my gosh mr stark asfdgskaksjlif

* * *

"Kid, for the record, I WAS headed to the library. Mr. Portridge just happened to be there."

Peter sunk deeper into his hoodie, pulling it over his head and groaning. So much for laying low. They're going to ask him so, so many questions. He wasn't worrying much about himself (he was only dying from the not so secondhand embarrassment) but for Tony. If they push through this plan (and with the looks of it, they are) Tony would have to go to school with him. Not that it won't be awesome or anything, but... what if he finds out about Flash? They might be minors, but he's pretty sure it's illegal to kill someone.

He prayed that Flash would be down with a cold for an entire week. Wait no, that's bad isn't it?!

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"How could it ever be your fault kid? I was the one who got caught." Tony frowned. Peter didn't want to see Tony's disappointed look.

"I... I might... I might have tried to skip class?" Peter internally cringed. Why was it a question? Tony was so insistent that he should be a teenager. Lay low on too much Spider-Manning, focus on school, live a little... If he ever found out he skipped...

Tony remained silent.

And the pressure was growing on Peter.

Instead of a lecture, Tony chuckled and smiled in understanding.

"Don't worry kid. I had my days too." Laughter. "Is that why he said something about 'beyond highschool'?" Peter blinked as Tony side-hugged him.

"That's because you are, Pete. The only reason I want you to focus is because society needs the paper letters. They want proof kid. But I know better. Once you're out of here, you can do whatever you want."

Peter's eyes widened.

Tony was never for mushy mushy stuff. Sure, Tony had all those 'Great job today kid,' stuff after missions, but hearing Tony talk with him about school, the future, sparked something. A weird warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Now what was that all about?

Tony let go and crossed his arms.

"Now, back to business. Should I call Happy?"

Peter laughed. He never thought he'd see the day Tony-Mr. Stark become so indecisive. They were walking across a nearly empty hallway (it was getting late) and headed towards the parking lot. It was Peter's force of habit. Peter stopped once he realized it though.

"Wait, how exactly do you plan on enrolling?"

"That's what I've been asking your opinion on for the past 30 minutes Peter."

"Mr. St- T-Tony, you don't think Happy is going to recognize you... is he?"

"Kid, I look like you. What do you think?" Tony sighed. Happy... well, he guessed Happy could keep a secret. Maybe?

"I think we'd have to tell him." Peter frowned, trying to think of an alternative solution, "I mean, T-Tony, that's the only way we could get you to enroll."

"Or I could just book it and get out of here."

"I'll get in trouble if you do that Mr. Stark!"

"Peter, calm down. I'm not going to do that, although I was really starting to consider it," Tony mumbled. At Peter's alarmed face he quickly continued, "I'll settle for Happy then."

Peter sighed as they continued walking. Tony perks up and points a finger at Peter.

"Let's try this for a second. If he asks, I'm your cousin." Peter laughed.

"Mr. Stark, no offence but... your name is a dead giveaway."

"Well... Let's change it then." Tony grinned. "I'm thinking Benjamin Tony Edwards. Gosh, that sounds weird."

"Mr. Stark! You can't just take my name!"

"Too late kid. I'm Anthony Robert Edwards."

"Robert? Seriously Mr. Stark?"

"What? It fits." Peter chuckled. Yeah, Robert sounded cool. (Oh my gosh it's robert downey jr!)

They round the corner and Peter spots the familiar sheen of a black car. Happy. Grumpy Hogan steps out of the car with all his sunglass-ed glory. No offense Happy, but Mr. Stark wears it (everything) better.

Peter swore he saw Happy freeze, take a step back, and question his life choices.

Happy had this... mixed look of disbelief and shock as he walked towards the two. Peter couldn't blame him, it's not everyday your ward randomly duplicates himself. He took a deep breath. Play it cool Parker.

"H-hey Happy!" Peter managed.

"Ok, what is happening?" Happy questions as soon as he was within hearing distance.

"Uh... actually, Mr. Happy? Can I ask a favor?" Peter bit his lip then blurted out, "It's nothing harmless! I mean, it's harmless - I meant to say it's nothing but it just slipped out 'cuz I was thinking about harmless - but I promise it's safe!"

"No way, kid. Every time you're on to something, it's always weird." Happy sighed. Tony raised his brow.

"Please Happy, you're the only one who can help. I would ask someone else but I really don't know anyone else Mr. Happy."

"Can't you ask Tony on this one kid? You always come to him don't you?" Happy felt the incoming headache. Update, the headache plane has landed. "And who is this?"

"Uh, the thing is..." Peted mumbled.

"I'm Robert Edwards," Tony stepped in front of Peter casually, "...sir." he added lamely at the end. Tony was not used to talking to anyone like this, let alone Happy. Sure, there those meetings, but he never really needed to greet people or add 'sir's to their names. Tony realized his hand was off to his side, so he quickly hands it out.

Happy raises a brow and looks at the hand. He dismissively shakes it and looks at Peter. "What do you need me for?"

"Uh, he needs someone to enroll him today...?" Peter smiled sheepishly. Gosh, this sounds so weird.

"Is that a question or a statement? What am I supposed to do with that?" Happy frowned.

"Uh... we were hoping maybe you could sub for him today...?"

"What."

Happy was reeling from the incredulous suggestion. Peter was dying from the awkwardness of the situation. Tony, well, he was reconsidering his decision. Tony blinked when Happy continued.

"Why can't it be someone else? Or some other day? Kid, I'm too busy for your little antics." Happy grumbled. "Come on, let's go, I have work to do."

"Wait! Happy! No one's coming for him till next week. And it really has to be today." Peter gripped Happy's sleeves as he pleaded.

"Sorry kid, I've got orders. I don't have the time, you know Tony wants you at the tower right?"

"Mr. Stark wouldn't mind it! I'm sure." Peter cried. Tony stared at the situation. Looks like the Precious Peter Parker Charm™ doesn't work.

We need to double it.

Tony ran to Happy's side, gripped his hand as firm as he could, and let the waterworks begin. (Well not really, but damn, he deserves an Oscar.)

"Please, Mr. Hogan! It's a one time thing, promise! You don't need to show up to anything. Just please. It's just a quick meeting, and it's over." Tony was not afraid to use the puppy eyes. He wasn't sure if it worked, he didn't really need to use it and no one would really care if he pleaded... but if Peter can pull it off, then... maybe he could too?

Happy seemed taken aback. He takes a good sweeping look on the begging, poor teen's face, and a glance at the sorry-est Parker he'd ever seen. He looks back at the poor boy (Robert was it?), something inside him stirred. He's never seen this boy before (aside from the fact he looks just like Peter) but the look on his face? It felt like this person has... never looked this desperate before. Now what is that about?

* * *

Maybe it was the puppy eyes.

Maybe it was because he looked like Peter.

Maybe it was because of the desperation the kid had.

Whatever it was, Happy found himself walking the halls of Midtown School of Science and Technology, headed right into the registrar's office with the two kids in tow. The Robert kid was busy fidgeting with his pocket, while Peter was busy fidgeting with his bag, his fingers, his shirt sleeves.

Peter whispered lowly so that only Tony, who was right beside him can hear.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

Tony took a deep breath. He's never been this nervous before. Recollecting himself, he resumed his confident self. He is THE Tony Stark, he's been through a lot, he can handle this. His voice seemed to miss the memo.

"...I hope so..."

* * *

"Mr. Edwards?"

Tony perked up at the name. Happy shuffled next to him. "Um, yes?" He tapped away, his phone right behind him. Why, you may ask? Well, he was trying to hack into the systems. We can't have a spontaneous enrollee, right? Tony internally growled, what's taking this thing so long?! Is it not close enough?

"When did you apply for this school?" The registrar woman asks from where she was sitting. The registrar office was small, and Tony was busy fidgeting to even care. He chuckled nervously.

"About... 2 or 5 days ago." He realized he had to play this cool, or Happy won't buy into his lie. "I'm not really sure when he went. He kept telling me about it..."

"My dad's always too busy moving, and he completely forgot about it. He's overseas right now. Please Mr. Happy!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Edwards, I can't seen to find your application."

Happy creased his brow. "Are you sure?

Tony slid the Stark phone deep into the crevice of the window and desk. Hopefully, it was close enough. What kind of school is this? How come a simple window is enough to block advanced Stark technology? Is this the new refuge for cybercrime?

He silently breathed out in relief when he heard the softest beep.

"Oh, there we go. I'm sorry, I must have missed it on the first search." She apologized sincerely, and the scrambling of fingers on the keyboard followed it. "Anthony Robert Edwards? Oh, Principal Morita is ready for you now. It's a quick interview, don't worry too much. Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah." Tony frowned. I don't see what's with the small talk? Peter ran after Tony and Happy as they brisked towards the Principal's office.

"Umm, Happy? Uh, it's this way?"

Happy Hogan was not so pleased with how this day was turning out. After a relatively bad morning, he was faved with this disaster of an afternoon. He's got 2 Peters chatting in from of him, and he was posing as the other kid's uncle for a meeting with the principal. Peter chose to stay outside of the office while they talked.

* * *

This asian man in front of him looked between them skeptically.

"Good afternoon, sir...?"

"Happy... Hogan. Happy is fine."

The principal nodded. "You must be the uncle of this sweet boy here,

"Ah, yes. Little runt got lost, didn't he?"

"You told me you would take me today. How was I supposed to know?!" 10/10 performance right there.

"I forgot!"

The principal cleared his throat.

"Forgive my interruption, but I would like you to know that Anthony is very welcome here. I've seen his grades, and I would say that he is very promising." Tony just copied off Peter's grades from his past year, and hearing that his kid's accomplishments is being recognized, there's a warm fuzzy feeling right there in his chest.

"I just have a few questions to ask," the man chuckled, "it's for the statistics and records only. No harm."

"What made you think of Midtown as your school of choice?"

Tony chose to answer that one.

"We used to live here, me and my... uncle just got back. He wanted me to have a... the best education there is and well, you were our best pick."

Happy only nodded to confirm his story.

"I see... may I ask, are you by any chance related to Mr. Peter Parker? He is also a student here, and there is an uncanny resemblance."

"Oh no, it's all by pure luck I ran into him... sir."

"I'm sorry for keeping you this long. I know you are a very busy man, Mr. Hogan, but rest assured that Anthony is in good hands."

"I have to trust you on that. It was a pleasure meeting you Principal Morita."

"Likewise, Mr. Hogan."

* * *

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
i believe this is called a clutch

1 New Message from Spider-Baby  
mr. stark are you okay?

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
f*** happy is pissed

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
hes glaring daggers pete

1 New Message from Spider-Baby  
it was nice knowing you mr. stark

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

 _ **PETER**_


	5. I'll Just You Know Yeah

"Thanks, Hap." Peter thanked the man although it sounded more of an apology. They walked towards the parking lot (for real this time).

"Never again."

Peter chuckles nervously beside Tony. Oh-ho-ho man...

"Come on, kid, we gotta go." Happy grumbled with impatience and briskwalked towards the car.

"G-g-got to go? G-go where?" Peter sputtered.

"The tower. I told you earlier, Tony is expecting you at the tower. I frankly don't care what it's about but I'm missing the next season of The Guevarra Project."

Peter shared a look with Tony. 'Did you really want me over? '

Tony gave him a panicked look. 'It was before this fiasco!'

Peter returned his focus to grumpy Happy. Peter frowned slightly. The Guevarra Project? "Aren't those just reruns though?" Peter piped. Happy looked done. He motioned towards the door.

It was Peter's turn to look panicked.

'WHAT DO WE DO?!'

Tony frowned Peter jumped when his phone beeped.

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
kid i literally just got out of there

Peter shot an incredulous look at Tony. Phone beeps again.

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
try to convince him. use the parker charm.

Peter pouted. Tony shot a quick glance at Happy and back to Peter.

1 New Message from Spider-Baby  
thats not how it works mr. stark!

Tony sighed. Peter was uncooperative, and Tony really couldn't blame him. The plan was... wait, they didn't have a plan in the first place. But even if they did, he was sure it didn't involve this. This certainly shoves a wrench into the works. Maybe he could still salvage it?

Tony groaned.

"C-can... can To-Robert come with?" Peter quipped. Happy gave him a look.

"What?"

"What?"

1 New Message from Mr. Stark  
kid what r u doing?!

Tony discretely pocketed his phone. Peter gave him a sorry look. Happy was confused and deserves an explanation.

"Uh, his uh, guardian won't be home anytime soon. And, he's- he's new to the city you know?"

"Actually I lived here before, but it's still confusing."

"What he said."

"And To- Robert is uh, he's a..." Peter debated on whether he'd throw 'Robert's' scientific genius under the bus right now or something. Maybe later? "He's always wanted to see the tower."

Tony nodded to that furiously. Might as well sell the lie. He still didn't see where the kid was going.

"I don't think Tony would let anyone in besides you and Rhodey."

Tony, had he been in his original and older body, would've included Pepper and Happy as the ONLY people allowed in his building. The Avengers pretty much lazed around when they still lived there. Now that they're back, there isn't much of a difference.

Hiding Peter from them has been such a pain in the uh, neck since they showed up. So far, only Sam has seen the kid, well, not seen exactly, more like had a glimpse of him and heard Tony mutter his name a few times, reprimanding him of going to school on time. Now that he calmly thought about it, there really wasn't any reason to be afraid of showing Sam his face. It wasn't like he would recognize him or something.

Back to the topic, Happy frowned at Peter's suggestions. Then Happy sighed, Happy always had a soft spot for the kid.

Happy's phone pinged.

"Come on," Happy said in a slightly softer tone. "We don't have much time. Get a move on." He resumed in the usual voice.

Peter bounced into the back seat, muttering a thousand thanks to Happy before seeing Tony's hesitaton.

"Pete, what are you doing?" Tony whispered as soon as he got in the car.

"I can't leave you, Mr. Stark. Aunt May is going to freak if you show up. And at Ned's well, we're supposed to keep a low profile remember?"

"Kid, I literally could just walk around the city till you get back."

"Mr. Stark, that doesn't really help with my image."

Tony chuckled. "Hold your horses, since when did you have an 'image'?"

"Since Principal Morita caught me sneaking." Tony chuckled fondly.

Happy watched the exchange behind the small window. The kids were whispering almost inaudibly, but Happy could most definitely hear the fond laughter and snarky comebacks. With a small smile he continued driving. It's literally impossible for these two to be not related.

* * *

"We're here," Happy announced and Peter bounced around the backseat as he eagerly watched the tower grow closer and closer till its magnificence (or as Peter would put it: epicness) loomed over them.

"What are you on kid? You see this like every Friday." Tony smiled.

"Well, it's just so cool! Looking at it never gets old." Peter gave a cheeky smile. It took every drop of self-control in Tony to not ruffle his hair. Anthony Edward Stark isn't a fluffy, warm softie. Anthony Robert Edwards... well, isn't that awkward.

Happy manuevered towards the entrance and Tony found himself reeling. As they swiftly got off the car, Tony found himself staring at the designs of the building. He didn't take much time to appreciate this building. He knew every crevice, every curve, but seeing it in a new perspective... he finally knew why everyone passing by gawked at it. He didn't know if his kid was right and it really never gets old, but he'll take his word for it.

Happy's phone pinged a couple of times, and his usual frown embellished his face for a while.

He pointed at Peter who perked up at the gesture.

"You kids stay here, I'm going to check the desk people if he," he pointed at Tony, "can come up. You know, security and technicalities."

"Well, he's with me so isn't that..."

"I don't know kid," He sighed. "Stay where you are." Then he disapeared into the vastness of the lobby. Peter and Tony resumed their conversation.

"Kid, come on. It took me 20 minutes to get out of this place."

"You're awesome and all, Mr. Stark, but we need to keep our eyes on you."

"I'm not a kid, " Tony began, before Peter gave him a knowing look, "ok, fine, but the point is, it's not much of a good idea to go back here."

"I left my webshooters at your lab yesterday Mr. Stark. I have to get them back." Peter pouted. He can't do his Spider-Manning without the webs. "I mean, who wants to see Spider-Man pay and ride a bus around the city?"

"I would. That's hilarious. Also, walking is an option?"

"I'll just grab my webshooters and go, Mr. Stark. I'll tell Mr. Happy something came up or that's all you needed me for."

"Mr. Stark, I'm really sorry for this. I really just… didn't want to leave you alone— not that you can't handle yourself Mr. Stark, I mean, you're you and I just— you know, for a second Mr. Stark, you looked lost and you said you needed a place to crash." Peter rambled on and Tony softened for a moment. "You could've logged in some hotel or something so I assumed you didn't have any money on you- I'm not saying you don't have any money! You're literally a billionaire, so—"

Tony's laugh cut him off.

"I really can't justify my actions Mr. Stark," Peter looked defeated but Tony side hugs him.

"It's okay kid. You meant well," He reassured, "and wow, kid, you must be a psychic! I did forget my wallet." The kid looked shocked. What?  
"Wait-wait-wait-wait- Mr. Stark, you actually have a wallet?!" Peter asked incredulously.

Tony snorts. "Of course I do. Where do you think I keep my money?"

"In a high-tech vault in the sky or in the Earth's mantle." Peter didn't skip a beat. He said in in such a deadpan tone and voice that Tony tried so hard not to laugh. Peter didn't look like he was joking at all. He didn't seem to notice that Tony was grinning so hard because he continued, "Or you know, in your credit cards or in the bank."

"I always thought you'd just walk in and people already know what to do. Like you have wireless pay or something," Tony smothered his laughter with his hand. He gave up, however, and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked so genuine.

"Oh my gosh kid, you're freaking priceless." Tony wiped a tear as soon as he finished laughing. Peter turned so red, he puts the reddest tomato to shame, only to see Happy brisk walk towards them.

He huffs, a bothered and concerned look on his face.

"Did Tony tell you anything before you'd meet up?" Peter's eyes belated widen as he took in the question. He didn't dare look at Tony, he was frozen.

"I-uh… uh…" Wow, so smart Peter! Say something quick! His brain screamed. "N-no, he d-didn't tell me anything." On second thought, he should've kept his mouth shut.

Happy sighed, "Great. Just great. He disappeared into somewhere again. He's already missed 5 meetings!" He huffs and turns back to Peter. "I asked the desk, apparently they don't let in anyone unauthorized. You would've been allowed but since Tony's not here, its technically not gonna go well."

"Aren't you like, the forehead of security?" Peter piped and Happy snapped back at him.

"Where'd you get that?" He shook his head. "Either he stays here all day, or both of you go home."

Peter turned to Tony and moved a few feet away from Happy.

"I really need to get my web shooters there Mr. Stark. And I think I left my calculus homework somewhere under the bed." Peter whispered lowly.

"Why the fu-fri-heck would you leave your calculus homework under the bed?!"

"That's why I said, I think, I'm not really sure where I left it…"

"Can't you like—" Tony cut himself, he knew how important homework was to his kid. So important that he'd turn down any invitation to any place if he had it. Yeah, Tony would rather stay put in the most dangerous territory than see his kid be devastated. "Ok kid, one homework and webby pick up and then we go kid, sounds good?"

Peter have a cheeky grin. "Sounds good Mr. Stark."

They turned towards Happy and Tony played his Oscar Award winning act. He dropped the grin and replaced it with a disappointed-pretending-to-be-happy look. "Nah, it's fine Peter. I'll go see it with you next time."

Peter made no indications if he caught on or not, until he gave him this sheepish grin and awkward sorry. "I'm really sorry. I'll just go pick up my uh… stuff. We'll go hang out later." Peter made sure he stressed out the 'stuff' part. You know, to enforce the 'we don't know each other that well' thing.

Happy's phone pinged a few times, and he kept frowning.

"Hang on kid, the staff needs me for some reason," Happy glances at his watch.

"It's okay, Happy. I'll just go pick up some things at the lab and I'll go."

Happy gave him a skeptical look. "You sure kid?" He stares at Tony. "What about him?"

Tony quickly raised his hands and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine Mr. Hogan. I'll wait here." See, he could pull off this awkward teenager stuff! Hanging around Peter has its perks. Huh, maybe he should look in to acting next.

With a brief nod and last worrying look, Happy walked off.

"I promise I'll be quick, Mr. Stark." Peter spoke softly as he walked into the elevator. Finding himself alone, Tony had to decide what to do while waiting for Peter. He picked Peter up for school just one time because Happy was incredibly sick and FRIDAY suspiciously insisted on doing so. Peter looked starstruck (again) when he saw Tony at the driver's seat instead of Happy. Point is, he spent it watching Spider-man fan theories on every platform he could find. It was pretty hilarious.

But standing around in the middle of the large lobby of his tower, grinning like a stupid idiot isn't exactly what he deemed 'laying low.' So he opted for staring at the big christmas tree in the centre, all the glowy lights and stuff.

Despite how he acts around people during the season, Tony is a huge fan of Christmas. You'll hear the Christmas songs blaring through the speakers of the floor, see him prancing about in red and green sweaters. Of course, the only people who ever saw him like this was Pepper and Rhodey. Happy saw it too, then walked away promptly. He definitely didn't expect spending Christmas with Peter this way.

The tree was huge, decorated with bright colored papers, red and green planes, shiny Christmas balls, gold ribbons, and every glowing Christmas lights. There were red and gold presents hung around it too. He contemplated on taking a picture with Peter. Hmm. Maybe he'll go stroll around for some time till Peter gets back.

It was too late when realization of an oncoming threat came to his mind.

* * *

Peter headed first to his section of the lab. Yes, it's a section of Tony's massive lab. They work together in many projects, since both of them just live for companionship. There's only a huge glass wall that separates them, in case Peter wants some privacy or is too shy to show stuff to Tony. Tony never pressured him for it.

He quickly spots the webshooters on his table. He quickly stuffs them into his backpack and a couple of materials to work with as well.

"Now, onward for ze calculus."

He shuffles to this bedroom, peaking under the bed to find... his homework wasn't there. Oh for crying out loud. He removes the covers, checks under the pillows (what's this, tooth fairy?), in the closet, everywhere! Where did he put it? Maybe in the living room? Damnit, if he wasn't so clumsy he would've found it earlier.

He practically runs to the living room, which had juice cans and coffee cups all over the place. The TV remote leaned over the edge of the coffee table, and sprawled across the couch was apparently, Tony's entry to their ugly sweater contest. Now to find that homework.

He plops his backpack on the floor for easy access and starts searching. No to under couch pillows, no to under the couch, did he stick it to the ceiling again? He should probably check their lab again.

* * *

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

kid get out fo there

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

kid seriosuly

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

the avwngers are ckming today

1 New Message from Mr. Stark

quick kid get out

3 missed calls from Mr. Stark

* * *

"Here you go Mr. Rogers and company. You're free to pass."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Tony felt his heart about to explode in his chest (which probably isn't a good thing for someone with a heart condition) when he saw the Avengers fricking walk in to the lobby.

He felt like he was dying (an overexagerration, but still not good) when he saw them enter the elevator. No, no, no, no. Not even Rhodey's seen the kid. Sam doesn't count! Oh gosh, they'll never believe him if he said he was an intern. He didn't hide Peter all these months just for people to find out. Not this way.

Needless to say, he sent a barage of texts to Peter. And the kid wasn't responding! Why at times like this?!

* * *

Peter put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Nope, still not here," He felt bad for Mr. Stark being forced to wait in the lobby. He must have been bored down there.

* * *

Calm down Tony, maybe he's already hiding. He's a smart kid, he'd know what to do. A SMART KID THAT CAN BE SO OBLIVIOUS EVERY SINGLE TIME.

"Peter?" Tony turned absentmindedly, and at the same time, a heavy yet gentle had was placed on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh, Pete," Pepper cried in relief, "Peter, I have something to tell you." Tony's eyes widened in shock. Oh fu-fricking please. Not Pepper. He was too much on his plate right now!

Pepper looked around them warily. She grabs Tony and drags him towards the elevator. "Come on Peter, this isn't the place. I'll tell you when we get to the common room." Oh this is not good. This is not good. WHYYYY! NOT AGAIN!

"Ms. Potts I think there's a misunderstanding-" Tony began as they got inside the elevator.

"Peter, this is a lot to take in, but-" Pepper began in a worried yet calming voice. Tony grew panicked by the second.

"No, no, no, no, Pe- Ms. Potts I'm not-" Why was he in this abandoned timeline?

* * *

Peter returned from his second go for treasure hunting unsucessfully. Sighing, he decided that making Mr. Stark wait this long was not a good thing.

Now where was his backpack again? Oh yeah, he plopped it somewhere near the couch.

Just as he began his search, the elevator dinged. And THE FREAKING AVENGERS stepped in.

* * *

 _WAHHHH IM SORRY IM NOT ABANDONING THIS I SWEAR_

I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST CH4 AMD CH5 ON CHRISTMAS BUT THINGS CAME UP AND YEAH.  
 _ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS_  
 _IT'S 11:20 PM, DEC 31 2018 HERE SO YEAH (AS OF WRITING)_  
 _WHY AM I SCREAMING_  
 _I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN_  
 _leave a comment if you liked it or if you spot mistakes... i slept a total of like 8 hours this week and last week i slept at 5 am for 7 days (its not healthy i know)_  
 _Byee_


	6. I Mean, What Else Could It Be?

"Here you go, Mr. Rogers and company. You're free to pass."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Steve smiled at the kind lady at the desk. After all this time, the rogue Avengers were finally off the hunted list. They're still on the probation slash investigation list, with their every move being watched to ensure they wouldn't try anything dangerous. Not exactly 'pardoned' pardoned, but they were definitely looser than before.

"Hey Cap, do you think Tony's really fine with this?" Ah yes, the government decided to put them in the Stark tower on a basically house arrest with a 1 block radius. They rarely saw Tony, he was either tucked away in his lab, or grabbing a quick coffee in the counter to go back to his lab. He also lived in a different floor.

Clint huffed, "I mean, I tried to visit him earlier but he wasn't around. FRIDAY said he was somewhere in the compound but I feel like he was avoiding us... somehow." Sam nodded. They bumped into the others after they made a visit to a severe traffic jam 'emergency'. There wasn't a collision, heck, there wasn't even an old lady crossing the street!

Steve spoke lowly. "I don't know Clint. I don't know."

The elevator doors close behind them. Bruce was oblivious to what was happening. Out of all of them, Bruce was probably the least tense. The most confused yes, but tense, just a tiny bit less. He was still put in observation for the Hulk, but after demonstrating Hulk's stubborness to not go out, he was the most free of them all.

Rhodey was also nervous. He didn't know how Tony wiuod react to this. He took it pretty hard, and after what happened to him, Tony felt like everything was his fault. He knew how Tony was, how he hid his insecurities away. So many what ifs and maybes. But they weren't the only ones worried about Tony.

The whole team felt nervous, whether on Tony's team or Steve's. They never met Tony properly or apologized properly.

"Hey FRIDAY? Is there anyone in the common room?" Steve shouts at the elevator's ceiling.

After a moment's hesitation FRIDAY replies with "...Yes."

This only confirmed their suspicions. They might as well peel the band-aid fast and get this over with. Tony... they can't hide any longer.

"FRIDAY, take us go the common room please."

If the elevator paused before it took off, no one sure did notice it. The elevator gracefully zoomed towards the top, all of the Avengers (with the exception of Thor and T'challa) in tow.

Steve was the first to get off. Followed by Clint, Sam, Bruce, Wanda, Bucky, Vision and Natasha. What they saw was definitely something they never expected.

Juice cans, Red Bulls, and countless coffee cups everywhere. A cozy-looking, hot red blanket tucked under an Iron Man throw pillow, both of which were semi-hidden from view by the couch. Now, Sam and Clint definitely saw this scene before. Maybe Tony needed to have a new coping mechanism. Maybe Tony is more narcisstic than they thought, whatever. But this? This was new.

Natasha was first to sense it. She had a feeling that they weren't alone. She maybe have been the last to get off, but she was near enough to have heard scuffling in the elevator just before they walked out. Tony wasn't here, so it couldn't be him. Wanda was the second to notice that there was significantly a stronger, additional prescence, and verbalized Natasha's thoughts.

"Someone's here." She whispered. The team assumed a defensive stance, waiting for the danger. They heard a breath hitch, followed by shallow and quick breaths.

Nervousness.

Whoever it was, they weren't too smart or prepared for this.

"Come out now!" Natasha ordered, and at the slightest hint movement, narrowed its location behind the couch. Whoever was hiding was debating whether they were going to give it up or take their chances. As they prepared their next move, someone popped out behind the couch.

A brown haired kid with puppy eyes the size of dinner plates leaped, now gaping at them. Wanda could hear the beautiful chorus of curses. Not in the head, but goodness me, the boy's expressiveness shone through his face. The boy's mouth trembled but no words came out. She didn't miss the hostile look he sent the Captain. Steve decided to step in, everyone getting into defensive positions. If this kid managed to get in here, then he must be dangerous.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The boy, probably screaming 'Holy fricks they're the Avengers!' in his head was now stumbling over his words, as if it were tangible and he was juggling them.

"I- uh, I'm P-Peter. Parker. Peter Parker." The boy looked like he was having trouble. The boy's poorly hidden hostility when he looked at Steve definitely raised questions. The way he avoided looking at Steve and only looking off to Steve's side did too.

"What are you doing here, ' _Parker_ '?" Peter winced at the suspicion.

"I- um... was _cleaning_?" Well, he couldn't just tell the Avengers he was looking for his homework right? He did look like he was picking up something. If they ever saw him.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I don't think Stark would hire janitors this young to clean up his living room."

"I-I'm not a janitor, Miss Romanoff- Black Widow, m-ma'am." At the raising of their weapons he hurried, "I-uh, I'm an intern. For Mr. Stark."

Natasha, the Black Widow, narrowed her eyes at this. Cap- Mr. Rogers, _(he lost that respect when he fought Tony)_ frowned. They didn't seem to believe him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rhodey whispered, finally getting off the elevator after playing Tony charades with FRIDAY. Peeking through the Avengers, which was hard to do with his crutches and leg braces. "It sounds like a kid!"

"Stark doesn't let interns this far up in the tower. You are 80 floors too high."

"I'm his personal intern!" Peter raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. As much as he wanted to snap at these people with their questionable loyalties, Peter was too busy trying not to out himself. Natasha watched the kid intently. He shivered under her stare. He didn't seem to be lying, either that or he is exceptionally good. Until they can confirm this with Stark, they have no reasons to trust the kid.

"Wanda, can you hear him?" Natasha whispered to Wanda. Wanda seemed skeptical.

"I don't really want to pry into others minds." Wanda spoke lowly so only the 2 of them will hear. Peter's eyes widened, which made Natasha more suspicious about him.

Rhodey peeked, Clint moving to the side made a little window for him to see the kid. Wait a motherfreaking second. He knew those eyes. He knew that face. He knew that hair. The innocent look was foreign, but he'd recognize that look anywhere.

"ToNy?!"

Did he somehow travel through time?! De-Aged? He looked too much like Tony.

Peter grimmaced at the shout. It hurt his ears. The Avengers turned from him back to Rhodey, the most absurd expression in their faces. Natasha squinted her eyes. There it was. How could she not see it sooner? The resemblance to the Tony Stark was definitely there if you looked. She's looked in to Tony's background, and she definitely saw a picture of this face in old papers.

"W-what?" Peter blurted out. "Mr. Stark isn't here...?"

The other Avengers tried to make sense of what was going on. Natasha interviews a 12 year old kid, then Rhodey screams 'Tony' out of nowhere. Wtf?

"Who are you?" Natasha hissed.

"I'm-" Peter was cut off by an elevator ding. The Avengers warily stepped out of the way as they watched the elevator doors slowly open.

It was none other than Stark Industries' CEO Pepper Potts in all her glory looking so worried, and... another PETER?!

She took one step in the room, her eyes widening as the only show of enotion through her professional facade. Her eyes hardened when she realized who was standing in front of her. The so-called Avengers.

"What are you doing on this floor?" What hostility Peter held back in their meeting, Pepper gave to them generously. She glared at the Avengers, every single one of them. She was caring, understanding and 100% done with Tony's BS, and forgiving. But she isn't taking any of this crap in front of her right now. "You're supposed to be in house arrest," she spoke as a matter of factly, "and according to our conditions you're not allowed to be here."

Steve withered in her glare. Her eyes finally wandered to Peter, who looked uncomfortable in all that was happening.

"Peter? But I thought-" She glanced at the Peter beside him who sheepishly smiled (more like grimace, but with this face? Nuh-uh.)

Peter panicked as the Avengers tried to piece what was happening.

"He's my classmate!" Peter blurted out, very stupidly, seeing they look eeriely alike. Pepper momentarily broke her facade of professionalism to show her confusion. Even she doubted it.

"I was going to show him the lab but Happy said he wasn't allowed to go up..." Peter trailed off.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Dafuq?

"That was what I was trying to tell you, Miss Potts." Tony spoke, uncharacteristically polite. Ok, is everyone going to act not like themselves in this place or what?

"Oh my goodness kid, I'm so sorry. I thought you were him and-" Pepper apologized. Tony awkwardly laughed it off.

"It's fine, Miss. I get that a lot." After today? Of he wasn't doing to be able to live it down.

"Peter, why would you leave him there?"

"I was supoosed to be gone for a few minutes Miss Potts!" Peter defended, rasing his hands once more. Pepper's stare made him continue. "Homework!" He spoke, as if that explained everything.

"I forgot my homework," he began, "I forgot where I put it..."

Without thinking Tony spoke, "Did you check the fridge?" earning the weirdest looks from everyone. It wasn't the first time it happened, and Tony had his fair share of weird things he left on the fridge.

A look of realization dawned on Peter as he forgot about everyone in the room (as if he hasn't already) and muttered an ' _Of course! It's always the fridge_!' and wandered over the kitchen. He opened the doors and viola! A wild ' _calculus homework best served when cold'_ appeared.

"Thanks Tony!" Peter smiled, before realizing what the heck did he just say.

"My name's Anthony. Robert." Tony imitated the _PeterParkerTM_ introduction. He made sure to leave the Edward part. It's too obvious. "If it gets confusing, I go by anything really."

Rhodey frowned, thinking about this whole scene playing before him. A kid, who suspiciously shows up looking like a replica of Tony Stark, knows Pepper who is Tony's fiancee, knows Happy who is Tony's favorite guy aside from Rhodey, forgets his homework at the fridge of Tony's personal floor in THE STARK TOWER, and has another look alike.

Something clicked.

The gears in Rhodey's brain finally shifted into place.

Oh.

 _ **OH.**_

This was Stark's kids. Tony could most definitely de-age himself, but duplicate himself to be this innocent? No way.

So they only possible thing it could be is that they were his kids right? Not to mention the different last names.

"I can't believe Tones didn't tell me about his kids!"

"What?"

"What." - P

"What." - T

"Wait, whaaa?" - Scott

"What?" Rhodey looked at them as if they were stupid. "Some kid knows Tony, leaves his homework in his fridge, and knows his driver? Come on,"

Tony freaking Stark was a dad?! I mean, it was possible considering his playboy days but they thought he would've been more careful...

Peter and Tony were shellshocked, gawking at the assumption.

"What? N-no offence Mr. War Machine sir! But I'm really just an intern."

"And I'm just a classmate." Just a classmate/intern my butt. No freaking way.

Pepper cleared her throat and ushered Tony and Peter away. "Pete, take...Tony with you to your room. I'll just... tell you later about it, ok? I'll handle this." Tony assumed that the 'it' had something to do about him. Sending one last glare at the Avengers, and one sorry, sad look at Tony and Pepper, Peter walked to his room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I really didn't think I'd get caught, I should've been more careful and reponsible with my things..."

"It's okay Pete. Heck, you're already paranoid enough as it is." Toy tried to laugh it off. But seriously, how could Rhodey think that? Sure they looked alike a bit, but lookalikes happen like, all the time.

Right?

4 New Messages from Peter-Man  
 _ned_  
 _ned_  
 _ **NED**_  
 _do you think i could get flash to like break my arms or something_

2 New Messages from NeddyBear  
 _Dude what_  
 _Peter calm down_

1 New Message from Peter-Man  
 _can i change my name or do i have to wait till im older_

1 New Message from NeddyBear  
 _What happened? Did mr. stark embarrass you?_

1 New Message from Peter-Man  
 _i embarrased myself in front of the avengers_

1 New Message from NeddyBear  
 ** _WhAt?!_**

[Incoming call from NeddyBear]

* * *

 _I've always pictured Tony as this semi-secretly insecure person. He thinks no one sees it, but some do. And after talking with Peter about the 'when the bad things happen, they happen because of you', he definitely feels guilty about everything. My memory might be faulty, but this is the Tony I'm working with in this story. I figired he'd also need some sort of coping mechanism. For being lied to, left behind, turned against by people close to you the fear of losing some ome else... based on my experiences with the past. You definitely need something for the trauma._

 _Now, to Peter, I basically applied myself in his position. I can glare at someone, portray my hatred, yet still be nervous. I pictured that he'd maintain his hostility as he answers the questions and not be baffled by everything because he doesn't like them that much, but I also thought that his hyperactive mind (based on my own) would always be out of focus. Unless you know-_

 _-this is the moment I've always wanted to write, and I obvoisly haven't done that great of a job at it but I wanted everyone to believe that Tony is Tony's kid. I found it hilarious when I thought of it..._

 _Peter-Man is based on the bloopers. Ned (Jacob) keeps calling him Spider-Man/Peter-Man instead of Peter._

 _Ned's name is because of the name Ted, and teddybears. Self-explanatory. My friends name each other puns so I thought why the heck not? And we change it literally every 2 days._


	7. That Makes It More Valid!

"Who was that?" Clint voiced everyone's thoughts. Not that Pepper was too keen on answering those questions. Pepper was normally being the passive-agressive type, seeing her this... stressed and ticked was unnerving.

"I'm not entitled to answer that question,Clint." Pepper hardened her gaze. She spoke the name as if it were a dreadful warning. "What I am entitled to, however, is to ask you: what are you doing on this floor?"

Pepper walked over to the couch, snagging the oddly designed sweater.

"We wanted to apologize." Steve spoke up, finally recovering from his baffled state. Pepper didn't spare him a glance. She just nonchalantly strolled over to the coffee table and started cleaning.

"Tony's not here." Pepper declared, her tone making it seem dismissive.

"Don't even think of coming here without being called. Unauthorized personnel aren't allowed to go wherever they want."

"Pepper, Tony can't keep hiding." Steve reasoned.

Pepper hummed.

"I don't suppose you could find someone as hospitable as him. Not when the world and the government is against you. Think of it as a privilage, Rogers."

"You--"

"You're tresspassing private property, our private quarters as a matter of fact, and now you're interrogating me? Sorry honey, you need an appointment for that. FRIDAY, call security."

The Avengers seemed hesitant on heading back to the elevator, but nevertheless returned to their respective rooms. They suppose next time would be more... welcoming.

Pepper sighed as she placed her hand on the sweater.

Tony hadn't been seen all morning, and there was radio silence in his part. Emails have reportedly been checked, but that was it. That was it. No one knew where he was, and when he was last in the area. FRIDAY's footage appears to ve overwritten, and that alone is very suspicious. There were only 3 people who knew how Stark's technology and programming worked. Tony himself, Peter, and one person Tony chooses not to name.

Point is, Tony is missing. And now she has to tell Peter.

 ** _\--Rainobureiko--_**

"Dude, dude, dude, _dude_. Dude, that is _awesome_!"

"Not cool man, **not** **cool**. This isn't awesome at all Ned. This is serious!"

"You just got called as Tony Stark's kid. That is funny **_AND_** awesome."

"It was Mr. Rhodes that said that."

"Peter, that makes it more _validdddd_!" Ned's voice sounded in a hushed whine.

"Ned!"

"Peter, I can only _dream_ of meeting the _Avengers_." Ned drawled on the other end of the line. Sure, embarassing yourself in front of your biggest heroes is a freaking nightmare, but meeting them is really a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Maybe I could ask Mr. Stark for you to come with next time we go up the lab. I'm sure he'll like it. You're so much better than me when it comes to code."

A sharp intake of breath from the other side was his answer.

"Maybe we could finally meet Mr. Banner there too."

 ** _"P E T E R!!!"_** Came Ned's fond screech.

Peter's soft laugh echoes in the line. Ned immediately shuts up and proceeds cautiously.

"What's wrong?"

Peter stayed silent for a second.

Should he tell him?

Should he lie?

He went for a long sigh, something he did too long for it to be anything miniscule. It was impossible to get off with a 'Nothing,' with Ned as your friend. He always knows something's up. Peter's done so many distractions and tangents to throw him off, but Ned would always find a way to help. Whether he knows the problem or not. "Do you want to say it or--"

"I met Mr. Rogers today."

Oh.

And Ned knew.

He understood.

That's how it's always been.

"It was bound to happen..." Peter murmured. "I just... didn't think it would be this soon." Peter rubbed his arm, a tick he got from Tony. He cups his hands and whispered through the phone. "I'm really worried about Mr. Stark."

Ned nodded, though he knew Peter wouldn't see it.

Peter found out what happened. Messing around FRIDAY's footage while tinkering with the Iron Man suits does that. The tremors, the nightmares that Tony's tried so hard to hide. Peter wouldn't have thought Tony had them, if he hadn't seen a glimpse of Tony waking up from one, downing as much coffee as he could, brushing his fingers across his chest as FRIDAY, an AI, whispers him comforts. If he hadn't seen Tony avoid the drawer with the burner phone like the plague, but has his eyes hover over that place contemplatively, he wouldn't have thought of it. Never.

It's gotten better, not so much anymore.

But he's always worried what will happen if they ever meet again. Tony's yet to begin the healing, and this adds fuel to the fire.

"Mr. Stark's going to be okay, Peter. He has you." Ned assured.

"What?" _Have me?_ "What could I possibly help him with?"

"As much as Cap-- err, Mr. Rogers keeps on insisting it, he actually has a point. Mr. Stark's not healing, Peter. He's denying. I know it cuz you do it like, all the time." Peter could hear Ned rolling his eyes at the last sentence.

"But it doesn't mean they could force their way in. It's not up to them to decide." Peter hissed.

Ned stayed silent. Drawing a long breath, he continued.

"So... uh... How's Tony?"

"What? I just told you--"

"Nononono! I don't mean Mr. Stark, I meant Tony. Tony _Tony_."

"Oh, uh, ummmm. He-- he was there too."

 ** _"W H O A H O L D U P. WH A T?!?"_**

"Yeah, man, he got mistaken as Mr. Stark's kid too."

"Gosh, that sounds awesome!"

Peter chuckled, happy at the swift change of topic. He'd imagined it as incredibly awkward for Tony. It just plain awkward due to the situation. Iron Man never feels embarassed. Mr. Stark wasn't really an awkward teenager that is easily flustered. He's got A prescence and acting skills. He's seen his paparazzi. Tony Stark as the son of Tony Stark???? 10 points to Gryffindor for that one. Anywho, Peter forgot the embarassing-ness of it all and just went with it.

"Yeah, man, the Avengers looked really shocked. Especially Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang."

"Lang...?"

Ned had gasped so loud, it broke the phone's speakers.

"ANT-MAN WAS THERE?!? _AWESOMEEEE_!!!!" Nevermind. This was the squeal that broke it.

"I don't really know why he's there," Peter mused, "I get that he was on house arrest too but that was back then and I'm pretty sure he was off the hook so I don't really get it..."

Ned hummed to show his agreement. "That is weird." He piped. "Hey, since you and Tony were in too much of a rush earlier, I forgot to tell you that we have to pick partners for the History project."

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about History."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you if you know... wanted to pair up.."

"Why would you even need to ask? It's an automatic go for it like always right?"

"I was gonna ask cuz you might have wanted to pair up with Tony on this one. I mean, he is the new kid."

"O-oh! Wait, Tony's in our History class?"

"Yeah! I ran into Mr. Morita earlier-- he was mumbling about which classes to slip Tony in mid-semester and then he asked me-- in a 'totally non-creepy way but it totally is' about which classes you and I shared together."

"WHAT!" Peter exclaimed. "I don't-- I don't know... I mean, I want to pair up with you like always I just don't know with Tony."

A new voice is heard from the other end.

" _Ano?!"_

" _Ano po_?!"

"Sorry Peter, I really have to go Lola just got home and she _realllyyyy_ needs me to help her with the groceries--" Ned's voice seems to further as Peter assumes he faces somewhere else, " _Wait lang po! Pababa na!_ Bye Peter! I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye Ned." Ned yelps in reply.

"Bye!" A soft beep. Peter sighs and jumps on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. He could never get used to having his own room at the tower, no matter how many times he's slept over. Before Peter got the call from Ned, Tony decided to resign himself to his real room, feeling extremely wary of the whole situation. Peter wouldn't blame him for that. So many things happened in one day. It was too much, even for Mr. Stark.

"Peter, Boss asked permission to enter?" Peter let out a small 'eep!' FRIDAY spoke in a low volume, probably to not hurt Peter's ears, but it still caught him by surprise.

"I uh, why would Mr. Stark even feel need to ask?"

The door opens as Tony shuffles into the room, looking less distraught than before.

"Hey kid."

"H-hey Mr. Stark." Peter greeted awkwardly. Seeing Tony's hesitance, he continued. "How are you doing?" For the third time this day, Peter really wished he kept his mouth shut.

Tony didn't give any indication if he caught on to the weird question.

"I'm sorry kid, I should've brought you into this. That back there was embarassing as heck." Peter raised a brow.

"Mr. Stark, I'm 15. Almost sixteen. You can drop the censorship."

"Yeah, I know. But whatever age I'm in, to me, you're still a kid."

"Mr. Stark."

"Don't you 'Mr. Stark' me. I thought I was 'Tony' earlier." Peter pouted. "Nu-uh, don't give me the pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are, Spider-Baby. You have to start calling me Tony from now on. 'Mr. Stark' makes me feel so old. Literally."

"Oh so now you admit it."

"Oh-ho-ho, where is this coming from?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Stark."

"Tony."

"Mr. Stark."

"Tony."

"... _Mr. Stark_."

"Kid, it's just Tony. Come on. It's Tony."

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhgghhghhhhhhh. I can't do this. It's so awkward Mr. Stark."

" _E-e-e-ep!_ Tony."

"Thhhhh. _Thhhhhhhh_. **_THHHHHHHHHH_**."

"Come on kid. You've said it before. You can say it now!"

"That was different!"

"Come on Petey, don't throw me under the bus on this one."

"If that's the price I have to pay then so be it."

" ** _Peter_**!"

"'Mr. Stark' stays. The... other name is when others are around."

"Hey--"

"Peter...?" Tony clicks his mouth shut when Pepper enters the room. She hesitates at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the fun the two were having. She smiles warily at Tony, and moves toward to Peter. She's seen him in those clothes earlier, so it wasn't hard to differentiate between the two.

"Hi," She smiles awkwardly at Tony. "Sorry, would you mind... giving us a moment? There's something I have to tell Peter here."

Tony's eyes widen and without a word, creeps out of the room.

"Um... Miss Pepper? What did you uh, wanted to talk to me about?"

Pepper sighs.

"As Tony contacted you in anyway since this morning?"

Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Oh crap.

Taking his silence as an answer, Pepper explains. "No one has seen Tony at all. The last time I saw him was before I left for a meeting abroad. Happy saw him last night. He was hiding in here for 3 days. He wasn't answering the board calls -- which is typical of Tony -- but now he isn't answering me."

Peter didn't know how to respond.

"I'm trying to keep things low for now, but I'm not sure how to... handle this. The last time this happened was Afghanistan."

Afghanistan. The one where Tony Stark was held hostage by the Ten Rings. The one where Tony Stark disappeared from the face of the Earth. The one where no one was sure whether he'd ever come home.

Peter couldn't say anything that wouldn't aggrevate the situation. If he told her he's fine, she'd ask him. If he told her he didn't know, she'd be even more distraught.

Pepper caught herself and resumed her usual poise.

"I'm sorry for dumping this out on you Peter, I just thought maybe you should be aware of what's happening."

"I-I'm sure Mr. Stark is fine, M-- Pepper. I mean, he's Tony Stark."

"I hope you're right Peter." Pepper smiled. "I'll see you later. Are you staying? May says she's working overtime tonight."

"Really? I can stay? I-I mean, I don't really want to intrude..."

"Oh Peter... You're always welcome here. If you want, you can invite your friend from earlier. He seems like a good kid. So if his parents allow him, that is."

"O-oh! I'll be sure to tell him Miss-- I mean Pepper!"

Pepper disappeared with a smile after that.

 ** _1 New Message from Spider-Baby_**

 _mr. stark miss potts is gone now_

"Peter, Boss asks for your assistance in freeing him from the pile of Iron-Man suits that fell on top of him."

"Wait what?"

 **Notes:**

Ned is a Filipino and I find that adorable. He's such a fun guy! Here's a translation if you're curious:

"Ano?" -- "What?"

"Ano po?" -- "What?" but it's more polite.

"Wait lang! Pababa na!" -- "Wait/Just a moment! [I'm] coming down now!"

Butchered this chapter i'm sure but yeahhhhhhhhh

YEET

 ** _GUYS THIS HAS BEEN SITTING HERE FOR LIKE 4 MONTHS I THOUGHT I UPLOADED IT BUT IT TURNS OUT I DIDN'T._** ** _ENDGAME YA GUYS. I AM GONNA YEET THAT OUT THE WINDOW BECAUSE WTF IS ENDGAME? WATCH IT. I DARE YOU. YA *CLAP* NEED *CLAP* TO *CLAP* WATCH *CLAP* IT *CLAP*_** ** _I wrote these without knowledge of Endgame, so don't expect to follow it through out. Some tidbits of references, but not gonna point it out until... well, the craze is over._**


End file.
